falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Daisy.txt
COMMacCreadyQuest ABXY |scene= |srow=16 |topic=000A7D05 |before= |response=''{teasing / Friendly}'' MacCready! I haven't seen you in a while. You haven't been avoiding me, have you? |after=MacCready: Now how could I stay away from someone as cute as you, Daisy? |abxy=A}} |topic=0019B307 |trow=2 |before=MacCready: Now how could I stay away from someone as cute as you, Daisy? |response=''{playful / Friendly}'' You're a lousy liar, but I'll just play stupid and pretend I don't know that. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' So, what did you need? |after=MacCready: I got it, Daisy. I found the cure to Duncan's disease. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0019B305 |trow=2 |before=MacCready: I got it, Daisy. I found the cure to Duncan's disease. |response=''{Surprised}'' Oh my god! That's wonderful news. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Surprised}'' How did you do it? Last time you tried, the ferals almost chewed you to bits. |after=MacCready: I didn't do it alone. My friend here got me through Med-Tek. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0019B301 |before=MacCready: Now all I need to do is get the cure into Duncan's hands. Can you help me? |response=''{Friendly}'' Of course, MacCready. You've saved my behind more than once, it's the least I can do. |after=COMMacBDaisy: It's okay, you can trust me. I swear I'll get the cure to Duncan. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019B300 |before=COMMacBDaisy: Of course, MacCready. You've saved my behind more than once, it's the least I can do. |response=''{Friendly}'' It's okay, you can trust me. I swear I'll get the cure to Duncan. |after=Player Default: If MacCready trusts you, that's good enough for me. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019B2FF |before=Player Default: If MacCready trusts you, that's good enough for me. |response=''{Friendly}'' I appreciate that. He's actually not so bad, once you get to know him. |after=COMMacBDaisy: I'll get the sample on the first caravan leaving the Commonwealth. The driver owes me a few favors and he's reliable. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019B2FE |before=Player Default: If this gets lost, you'll have to live with the guilt. |response=''{Confident}'' Don't worry, it's not going to get lost. |after=COMMacBDaisy: I'll get the sample on the first caravan leaving the Commonwealth. The driver owes me a few favors and he's reliable. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0019B2FD |before=Player Default: I don't have a problem with that. |response=''{Friendly}'' Then it's settled. |after=COMMacBDaisy: I'll get the sample on the first caravan leaving the Commonwealth. The driver owes me a few favors and he's reliable. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0019B2FC |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What did MacCready do to help you out? |response=''{Concerned}'' Running a business in a town like Goodneighbor is a challenge. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Let's just say I've had my share of unfriendly customers and MacCready's been there to help me handle the situation. |after=Player Default: If MacCready trusts you, that's good enough for me. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0019B2F7 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I appreciate that. He's actually not so bad, once you get to know him. |response=''{Confident}'' I'll get the sample on the first caravan leaving the Commonwealth. The driver owes me a few favors and he's reliable. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' It will arrive at your homestead in no time, MacCready. |after=MacCready: Thanks, you're a doll. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0019B2F5 |trow=2 |before=MacCready: Thanks, you're a doll. |response=''{Friendly}'' Hey, do me a favor. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Take care of MacCready for me. He's one of the good ones. |after= |abxy=A1b}} ConvGoodneighborGenericNPCDaisy |scene= |topic=0004ABB5 |before=GenericNPC: You're looking good today, Daisy. |response=Flatterer. I bet you say that to all the two-hundred year old Ghouls. |after=GenericNPC: Ah, come on, Daisy. You don't look a day over a hundred ten. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0004ABB3 |before= |response=Got a fresh shipment in. You should have a look at what the caravans are trading for these days. |after=GenericNPC: Yikes, Daisy. How'd you talk them into giving up all this stuff? It's like half their haul over here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004ABB1 |before=GenericNPC: Yikes, Daisy. How'd you talk them into giving up all this stuff? It's like half their haul over here. |response=Lured them in with my stunning feminine wiles. A few choice curse words and some evil looks did the rest. |after=GenericNPC: You're scary when you want to be, sister. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0004ABAE |before=GenericNPC: Hey, Daisy, what can I get for this? |response=Not much, I'm afraid. Why are you selling it? |after=GenericNPC: I, uh, I just need some cash. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004ABAC |before=GenericNPC: I, uh, I just need some cash. |response=Cash, huh? Going to the Memory Den, is that it? You know I warned you about that place. |after=GenericNPC: Just give me the cash, Daisy. You ain't my ma. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004ABA7 |before=GenericNPC: Just give me the cash, Daisy. You ain't my ma. |response=Good thing. If you were my kid, you'd be breaking my heart right now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0004ABA5 |before=GenericNPC: You ever think about retiring, Daisy? Hey, if anyone's earned it, you have. |response=You saying I can't manage? I was shilling deals with Raiders when you were still an eager thought in your daddy's brain. I can take care of myself. |after=GenericNPC: Nah, I wasn't saying that. Just maybe you should take a break, is all. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0004ABA3 |before=GenericNPC: Nah, I wasn't saying that. Just maybe you should take a break, is all. |response=Old single women don't get breaks. You either make it on your own, or you end up in the gutter. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueGoodneighbor |scene= |srow=36 |topic=000A7CF5 |trow=8 |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line / Puzzled}'' Hey, did you need to shop? Still got plenty of supplies for the weary traveler. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "coming from another conversation and getting back to business" line / Puzzled}'' Anyway, the store's open if you need to trade. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{snarky, wisecracking, shrewd / Surprised}'' Oh. A new face walks into my store. And you're not even screaming, yet. Very polite. You let me know if anything catches your fancy. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player previously cleared out the Boston Public Library for you / Happy}'' Means a lot to me that you made the library a safer place. Thanks again. Now, you here to trade? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{snarky, wisecracking, shrewd / Flirting}'' Oh, you're back. Can't get enough looks at this lovely figure of mine? No? Guess you'll just have to shop then. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{snarky, wisecracking, shrewd / Sarcastic}'' Got some good deals. You won't believe what's in the "Is It Food or Not?" section. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{snarky, wisecracking, shrewd / Sarcastic}'' If you're here to pawn something, don't bother telling me it's an heirloom. I'm probably older than whatever it is you're selling. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{snarky, wisecracking, shrewd / Friendly}'' Don't be shy, now. Chances are we have whatever you're looking for. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=00075105 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{about to show what you have for sale / Friendly}'' It's a little bit of everything... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{joking, about to show what you have for sale / Friendly}'' All the supplies money or violence can buy... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{about to show what you have for sale / Friendly}'' Cash or trade, let's get started... |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{joking, about to show what you have for sale / Friendly}'' Everything's guaranteed to last... until it doesn't... |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{joking, about to show what you have for sale / Friendly}'' Remember, no returns, exchanges, or death threats... |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=00075104 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Depressed}'' Fine. Turn a girl down... |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Depressed}'' Okay... |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Depressed}'' Would've bargained you under the table anyway... |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Depressed}'' You rush in, you rush out... |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=00075103 |trow=8 |before=Player Default: Got any work? |response=I do, actually. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' Super Mutants have taken over the old Boston Public Library. I got a lot of fond memories of that place from when I was a girl and... human... |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' You get those lumbering brutes out of there, I'll pay you 200 caps. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already took care of those Super Mutants. |abxy=X1c}} |before=Player Default: Got any work? |response=''{Puzzled}'' Change your mind about that job I was offering? Making the Boston Public Library safe again? |after=Player Default: Actually, I already took care of those Super Mutants. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Got any work? |response=''{Irritated}'' Window shopping, huh? |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Got any work? |response=''{Irritated}'' Don't take too long thinking it over. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: Got any work? |response=''{Irritated}'' Looking's not as good as having, honey. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: Got any work? |response=''{Irritated}'' Well, don't take too long browsing. |after= |abxy=X6a}} |topic=00075102 |trow=11 |before=Player Default: Do you accept this charge card? |response=''{player is trying to buy items with something called a "charge card" which is worthless / Surprised}'' A charge card? Whoa. I haven't seen one of these since before the War... |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' Uh... sorry, honey, but this thing hasn't been good for about 200 odd years. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' If you're trading, I might be able to give you a couple of caps for it, but it's barely worth the plastic it's printed on. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: Did you say something about people screaming at you? |response=''{Friendly}'' That's right. Some newcomers have never seen a Ghoul before. Can't handle a friendly face, I say. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=So, you need some supplies? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: Ghoul? What's a Ghoul? |response=''{Flirting}'' You're looking at one, sweetheart. Didn't have any shelter to go to when the bombs fell. Radiation's kind of the ultimate makeover. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{Sarcastic}'' Done wonders for my skin. I look pretty good for being 220 years old. Now, you buying anything? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y3b}} |before=Player Default: What's it like, you know, being a Ghoul? |response=''{Sarcastic}'' Well, it's a lot worse when people always ask you about it all the time, but I guess I can't blame them. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before= |response=''{Sarcastic}'' On the upside, I look pretty good for being over 220 years old. Now, were you buying anything? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y4b}} |before=Player Default: What kind of things do you sell? |response=''{Friendly}'' Oh, a bit of everything. Can beans to chems. I try to take every weird bit of junk that caravans are willing to trade. |after= |abxy=Y5a}} |before= |response=So chances are, you'll find something to your liking here. Ready to take a look? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y5b}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000750F8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Actually. I do. |response=''{chuckling, you can't believe someone said they were that old / Surprised}'' Well, now you're just making fun of me. If you were as old as I was, you would've been around since before the War. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{sassy and sarcastic / Stern}'' So let's hear it. Come on. Tell me what the world was like before the War, if you're so ancient. |after=Player Default: I had a beautiful house, white picket fence, and a lawn with the greenest grass you'd ever seen. It was... peaceful. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000750F7 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Can't imagine. |response=''{Surprised}'' Well, it's not as bad as you'd think. Lot of the younger toughs leave me alone. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Guess anyone who's lived as long as I have, has gotta be at least a bit dangerous. *chuckle* |after= |abxy=B1b}} |before= |response=Now, can I get you something, sweety? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=B1c}} |topic=000750F5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What's it like? |response=''{Depressed}'' It's like... being in a time warp sometimes. Hundreds of years between you and the 20-somethings running around here... |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Not that you'd know what that's like, would you? |after=Player Default: Actually. I do. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00075101 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Tired}'' Okay, okay, it's more like 270 years, but don't go blabbing that to everyone. Being a Ghoul means you live a long time. You stop counting birthdays. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{sarcastic / Depressed}'' Do you know what it's like being that old? |after=Player Default: Actually. I do. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00075E17 |before=Player Default: I had a beautiful house, white picket fence, and a lawn with the greenest grass you'd ever seen. It was... peaceful. |response=''{Sad}'' It was... wasn't it? *sniff* Sorry, last thing you want to see is an old lady tearing up. |after=Daisy: Well, you're either the most well-preserved Ghoul I've ever seen, or you're the second-best bullshitter in Goodneighbor. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00075E16 |before=Player Default: The world before was nothing but petty governments going to war, dragging us into it, and shooting whoever refused to clean up the mess. |response=''{Sad}'' You know I had a husband that was killed in the war with the Reds. They didn't even tell me where he died. Classified information and all that. |after=Daisy: Well, you're either the most well-preserved Ghoul I've ever seen, or you're the second-best bullshitter in Goodneighbor. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00075E15 |before=Player Default: It was pretty much what we have now, just with less rust. |response=''{Happy}'' Ha ha. Yeah, that's true, isn't it? |after=Daisy: Well, you're either the most well-preserved Ghoul I've ever seen, or you're the second-best bullshitter in Goodneighbor. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00075E14 |before=Player Default: What do you remember? |response=''{Friendly}'' Oh no, that's cheating. You first. |after=Player Default: I had a beautiful house, white picket fence, and a lawn with the greenest grass you'd ever seen. It was... peaceful. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00075E13 |before=Daisy: It was... wasn't it? *sniff* Sorry, last thing you want to see is an old lady tearing up. |response=''{Friendly}'' Well, you're either the most well-preserved Ghoul I've ever seen, or you're the second-best bullshitter in Goodneighbor. |after=Player Default: It's the truth. All of it. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00075E0E |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It's the truth. All of it. |response=''{Depressed}'' You know, if you haven't already, you should check out the Hotel Rexford. There's another pre-War Ghoul hanging around there. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Well, we should get back to business. What are you picking up? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00075E0B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: So what do you remember? About the past? |response=''{Depressed}'' Oh sweety, I was an angry young woman back then. Thought the world was sick and wouldn't give me my due. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Depressed}'' Then it all ended, and well, I ended in a way. Becoming a Ghoul... Maybe when you get to my age everything starts to look like fate... |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Anyway, I liked your story better, whether or not it's true. |after=Player Default: It's the truth. All of it. |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=13 |topic=0010B664 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Actually, I already took care of those Super Mutants. |response=''{Surprised}'' You did? Now that's service for you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{you've been holding onto that book for 200 years / Happy}'' Here's your money. Oh, and why don't you take this old book of mine? Been holding onto it for... a while. If you ever happen to go back there. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Actually, I already took care of those Super Mutants. |response=''{Happy}'' Thanks! Hey, while you're there, could you return this book for me? It's from the library. Don't even ask how long it's been overdue. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0010B663 |before=Player Default: Tangle with Super Mutants? No thanks. |response=''{Neutral}'' Can't blame you. I mean, it's not like I'm volunteering to go do it myself. Offer's open if you reconsider. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0010B662 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I don't think that's enough money to cover clearing out a whole building. |response=''{Neutral}'' You got a good point. We'll make it 250 caps. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already took care of those Super Mutants. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I don't think that's enough money to cover clearing out a whole building. |response=''{Neutral}'' Yeah, yeah. All right, how about 300 caps when it's done. Deal? |after=Player Default: Actually, I already took care of those Super Mutants. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I don't think that's enough money to cover clearing out a whole building. |response=''{Nervous}'' Wait! Don't... don't go... We'll make it 400 caps. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already took care of those Super Mutants. |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I don't think that's enough money to cover clearing out a whole building. |response=''{player failed to persuade / Friendly}'' Look, I've been shilling deals for two centuries, and you just overplayed your hand. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=''{Stern}'' The job's 200 caps. Take it or leave it. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already took care of those Super Mutants. |abxy=X4b}} |topic=0010B661 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: What's a Super Mutant? |response=''{Disgust}'' They're big, green, and destroy or kill anything they come across except other Super Mutants. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' That's why I'm putting up the money. What do you say? |after=Player Default: Actually, I already took care of those Super Mutants. |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: What's a Super Mutant? |response=''{Worried}'' A lot of those prewar buildings have automated security. Robots, turrets, that kind of thing. Lot of computers too. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Hope you take the job. You might not believe this, but I was a shy child. Books were like my best friends growing up. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already took care of those Super Mutants. |abxy=Y2b}} |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=0008511C |trow=3 |before= |response=What? They don't teach people how to talk these days? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Lost your tongue? I think I might actually have one for sale... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{sassy, emphasize "me"}'' You don't look so good, and that's coming from me... |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003451A |trow=3 |before= |response=''{bit of pride, you like the neighborhood, flaws and all}'' You'd be amazed how little this neighborhood has changed. The bombs may have dropped, but the dirt is still here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=This is one of the few places in the Commonwealth that accepts Ghouls. Not like those bigots in Diamond City. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You should stop by my store during the day. Daisy's Discounts. Everything you need for the road. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00045687 |trow=3 |before= |response=Well, it's not as bad as you think. Lot of the younger toughs leave me alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Guess anyone who's lived as long as I have has gotta be at least a bit dangerous. *chuckle* |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Now, can I get you something, sweety? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueGoodneighborHancockSpeech |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00111EFD |before=Hancock: Hey Daisy, glad you could make it. How's my favorite girl doing? Didn't I see you on a date with Marowski the other day? |response=''{shouting, Hancock is up on the balcony, about 15 feet up}'' He wishes! |after=Triggerman01: *laughter* |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00111EE5 |before=Triggerman01: Not us! |response=''{shouting in unison}'' Not us! |after=Hancock: And which town in the Commonwealth should the Institute not fuck with? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00111EDB |before=Triggerman01: Goodneighbor! |response=''{shouting in unison}'' Goodneighbor! |after=Hancock: And who's in charge of Goodneighbor? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00111ED2 |before=Triggerman01: Hancock! |response=''{shouting in unison}'' Hancock! |after=Hancock: Of the people! For the people! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00111EC9 |before=Drifer01: Of the people! For the people! |response=''{shouting in unison}'' Of the people! For the people! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=00111EC1 |before= |response=''{under your breathe}'' Quiet. Hancock's making a speech... |after= |abxy=}} FFGoodneighbor |scene= |srow=11 |topic=0010BEBC |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' You're back. How'd it go at the library? Get rid of those Super Mutants? |after=Player Default: I managed to fight my way through the library. Oh, and I dropped off that book of yours. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Finished that job, yet? Boston Public Library clear of those mutants? |after=Player Default: I managed to fight my way through the library. Oh, and I dropped off that book of yours. |abxy=A}} |topic=0010BEBB |trow=3 |before=Player Default: I managed to fight my way through the library. Oh, and I dropped off that book of yours. |response=''{joking / Happy}'' Heh heh. Only 200 years past due. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' I know it was an odd request, but thanks for making the library a safer place. We gotta keep some old buildings sacred, you know? |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Here's your money. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0010BEBA |before=Player Default: Haven't gotten to it yet. |response=''{Irritated}'' Well don't drag your ass too long on this job. No telling how much damage those lumbering oafs will do. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0010BEB9 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Let's just say those mutants have a new appreciation for the Dewey Decimal System. |response=''{Sarcastic}'' Filed them under the History section, huh? Ooooh. There's some poor librarian out there that's gonna haunt me for that pun... |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Okay, jokes aside. You did good. Warms this creaky heart a little to know that library is a bit more peaceful. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0010BEB8 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: The library computers said I earned some kind of credit? |response=''{Surprised}'' Oh, right! I remember that. They used to pay kids to round up the old library books, since they had so much trouble with people returning them. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' I guess if you found more books, you'll get more credit. Buy whatever prizes the machines still have in 'em. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Speaking of which, it sounds like you finished the job. Thanks for your help. That library deserves to be left in peace. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001879F5 |before=Kleo: Goodneighbor! |response=''{shouting with group / Neutral}'' Goodneighbor! |after=Hancock: Of the people! For the people! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001323B0 |before=Hancock: Of the people! For the people! |response=''{shouting with group / Neutral}'' Of the people! For the people! |after=Hancock: And don't let no one forget it! |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=00132430 |before= |response=''{Irritated that the player is bothering them during a speech. / Irritated}'' Hey. The Mayor's talkin'. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportDaisy.txt